Kouhai of Games
by Nightshade McArthur
Summary: It's Judai's third year at duel academy and the entrance exams for his new underclassmen are about to begin, he's pleasantly surprised to hear some familiar surnames amongst them... Rated T for slight language and technically deaths (4kids approved but still deaths :P) AU based on season 3 of the anime
1. Chapter 1

**K so I know this has pretty much been done to death, but there are some slight differences in my addition to duel academy, for starters it kicks off in season 3 of the anime making my characters Kouhai to Judai and his friends, secondly I plan on actually finishing mine whereas all the ones I've read so far are discontinued. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**"Kyoko Mutou report to duel field 3"**

A petite girl walks through the door to the duel field, Yugi sees her and smiles with pride at his daughter. _She has grown to quite the fine duelist..._

His daughter; Kyoko, has hair similar in colour to his. Kept in long pigtails, crimson in colour, her bangs are gold and the roots of her hair are dark brown, just like Yugi's. Her height and body size are similar as well.

"Good luck teach' I'll start. Draw, I summon The dragon dwelling in the cave(1100atk), activate white elephants gift to draw 2 cards then activate silver's cry to resummon one normal dragon type card from my grave(1100atk) set 1 facedown card and end my turn."

"Nice move, but I activate dark world lightning to destroy your face down card. Then I summon and attack with doomcalibre knight(1900atk)"

4000-800=3200  
4000

"I draw, set one card and one monster and end my turn."

"I'll draw attack your defence and end."

"I draw. Now I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode (2000atk) Alexandrite Dragon attack Doomcalibre Knight."

3200  
4000-100=3900

"I draw activate Swords of Concealing Light-"

"I chain Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it."

"-Alexandrite is still put face down by its effect. but I have nothing to summon so I'll end."

"I Draw, summon Horus Black Flame lv4(1600atk), flip Alexandrite Dragon and attack with both."

3200  
3900-3600=300

"I draw and activate dark world dealings with this card we each draw one card, then we can discard one. Then I special summon Dark Armed Dragon(2800atk), using its effect I can banish 3 dark monsters from my grave and destroy one card on your field for each of them. I summon goblin zombie (1100atk) in attack mode and attack for game."

_Good thing I aced the theory..._ Kyoko thinks to herself sadly, feeling a little ashamed that she was beaten so easily.

* * *

**"Takumi Mutou to duel field 4"**

Yugi looked over to duel field four as his other child; his son, steps into the arena with a wave to the crowd.  
_Always the performer..._ Yugi thinks with a sigh

Takumi couldn't look any less like his father if he tried.. well he could, at least their hair was the same, even if Takumi's was a lot shorter.

He had short, spiked hair with gold tips, red body and brown roots, the roots could only be seen at the back where he had cut it shorter than everywhere else. Height-wise he was about a foot taller than his sister, making him about half a foot taller than Yugi, and roughly the same height as his mother Tea.

"You can start Mutou."

"Right. I draw, Activate Dark Magic Curtain, by halving my life points I can special summon a Dark Magician(2500atk) from my deck, I set one monster and one card facedown and end my turn."

4000/2=2000  
4000

"I Draw, summon Blizzard Dragon, its effect stops your Dark Magician from attack or changing battle positions, attack the face down monster."

"I activate Mirror Force."

"During my second main phase I activate Monster Reborn to bring it back, now your facedown monster can't move either two face down cards and end."

"I draw, activate Dark Magic Attack to destroy your face down spell and trap cards. Next I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon a second Dark Magician and activate Thousand Knives to destroy your monster. Now Dark Magician, attack his life points directly."

2000  
4000-2500=1500

"I draw, set one face down and one defence monster and end."

"It's a good thing I always keep a spare... I activate my second Dark Magic Attack to destroy your face down and attack your monster."

"I set one face down, your move."

"I set a monster. Dark Magician, attack."

"I activate Shadow Spell this negates his attack and reduces his attack points by 700(1800atk)."

"I set a card then end my turn."

"I activate Monster Reborn on the Dark Magician. He'll attack."

"You don't learn do you; Spellbinding circle. This card-"

"I know what it does it's one of dad's favourite traps... during my second main phase I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon Jack's Knight."

"I set a card then end my turn."

"Attack with Jack's Knight-"

"I activate Five Brothers Explosion, this card gives me 500 life points for every continuous trap and spell on my field, I count three..."

"My Knight's attack still goes through. Your move."

2000  
1500+1500-1900=1100

"I draw and end."

"Jacks knight attacks for game."

_That should make up for me going so slack on the theory. _Takumi thinks to himself with a chuckle.

* * *

**"Azura Kaiba report to duel field 1"**

"Kaiba... I wonder if they're a relative of Seto Kaiba." Jayden wonders aloud. "I gotta see this..."

He hurries to duel field one and looks on to see a fair skinned beauty with long silver hair and vibrant blue eyes. Jayden is reminded of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon when he sees her eyes.

The instructor starts the duel off.

"I draw and summon Neo the Magic Swordsman(1700atk) then activate Magical Dimension, sacrificing Neo to summon Trance the Magic Swordsman(2600atk), equip it with united we stand, this card grants an extra 800 attack points for every face up monster on my field(3200atk). Place one card face down and end my turn."

"I Draw. Now I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, then I'll activate Heavy Storm, destroying all your spells and traps. I summon Lord of D. (1200atk) then activate two Flute of Summoning Dragon spell cards to special summon my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's (3000atk) in attack mode and attack with all of them to end this duel."

_Obelisk blue, just as I expected..._

* * *

"Impossible, Seto Kaiba's the only one with those cards." Jayden, slow to the take as always hasn't realised that she's a relative yet.

"Congratulations, just as I expected from the daughter of our school's founder."

Jayden turns to the girl standing beside him; Alexis Rhodes.

"Some of these new Kouhai could be dangerous to our reputation Lex..."

"Your reputation maybe.." She says with a cheeky grin on her face.

"That Kaiba girl could end up stealing your title.." Alexis punches Jayden lightly.

**By the way guys, feel free to message me if you've got any questions or ideas. Also, don't forget to R&R ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, By the way I forgot to do the disclaimer in chapter 1 so I'll just do it now; I do not own yugioh GX the only things that I own are the character' Takumi, Kyoko and Azura ****and their deck's.**

**So anyway, enjoy**

* * *

On the boat

"Nice to see you Azura. It's been a while." Takumi says this to his conversation partner with a grin.

"Yeah, last time we saw each other was Christmas last year." Kyoko adds.

Azura gives a non-committal grunt in response, unable to say much more due to both the tayaki in her mouth and the fact that she has had a slight crush on Takumi since grade school.

"Geez sis' don't ya just feel the love." Takumi says with heavy sarcasm.

"Be nice Taki, what do you expect from the girl that's had a crush on y-" A hand flies across the table and covers Kyoko's mouth.

"Nekyo, shut it! Don't make me duel you again.."

"Wow Azura, you haven't called me that in years..."

"Well then stop trying to broadcast my secrets, and I didn't reply because my mouth was full of tayaki..." She says this with a glare in Taki's direction.

* * *

On the way to the lecture hall.

Alexis is chatting with her friend Mandy when she notices her usual "Hot guy" look. Following her gaze, Alexis sees that she's staring at Takumi Mutou. She then notices that Mandy is glaring daggers at the silver haired beauty walking beside them.

"Lex, do you know who those three are?"

"The guy's Takumi Mutou, the girl with the pigtails is his sister Kyoko and the one with the bright blue eyes is the daughter of the academy founder; Azura Kaiba."

"Why is she with them, is she dating Takumi or something?" Mandy virtually demands.

"How should I know, I only know their names because I saw their entrance exams..."

"Well I don't like her, I'm going over there to see if the cutie would rather hang with me..." Alexis is left standing alone for a minute or two shaking her head before she darts off to cover up for her friend before she makes a fool of herself.

* * *

"Come on Mutou, wouldn't you rather hang out with a hottie like me?"

Azura and Kyoko giggle at each other from behind Taki's back.

"What's so funny, you think you're hotter then me?"

"No, we just don't think you're very hot..."

This causes Taki to chuckle.

"Play nice you two..."

"Right, you think you're better then me you silver haired slut... Let's throw down, we'll see who's better!"

Azura virtually falls over laughing while all Kyoko can do is hold her face in her hand.

"You really think you have a chance against me?"

"Damn right I do, and the winner will get to hang out with Takumi!"

"I don't need your permission to spend time with my friends, especially not my Taki! You're on bitch! In fact, you can start, seeing as how you're going to lose..."

* * *

"I'll draw-"

"That is what you're supposed to do at the start of a turn..."

"Shut it cow. I activate The A Forces spell card, place a card face down and summon silent swordsman lvl3"

"You call that a swordsman? My move. Let me show you why swordsmen don't work against dragon's. I'll Summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode.(2000atk)Dragonute attack her pathetic excuse for a swordsman-"

"Your attack triggers my trap card; Waboku!"

"Wow, even your traps are pathetic... two face downs, Dragonute's effect puts it into defence mode and I end."

"I draw, during my standby phase Swordsman's effect lets me tribute him to summon a level five to the field. Silent Swordsman lvl 5, come on out cutie..."

This causes Azura and Kyoko to face palm.

"And because it was a special summon I can still normal summon my Field Commander Rahz, his effect allows me to add Marauding Captain to the top of my deck!"

"Wow, even the effects of your monsters are lame... I'll send my Axe Dragonute out of the game to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800atk), its effect allows me to special summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defence mode(2000def), Red Eyes, show her swordsman why taking on a dragon shouldn't be a solo act... Attack her Silent Swordsman lvl 5!"

"Due to the effect of A Forces-"

"I know, I know your swordsman was 2700 so you only lose a hundred life points... tell me something I don't know."

4000  
4000-100=3900

"How's this for something you don't know? I'll summon Marauding Captain, his effect lets me special summon another monster from my hand, as long as it's level four or lower, so come on out; Neo magic swordsman in defence mode(1000def) Now, my Field Commander is strong enough to take down your cave dweller, Rahz... attack!"(2200atk)

"And your attack has just given me an extra 2200 life points."

4000+2200=6200  
3900

"What, how... and why is your dragon not dead!?"

Azura sighs and shakes her head, explaining in a condescending tone.

"Seriously, and you're an Obelisk blue? I activated my down card; Draining Shield, this card negates your attack and gives me life points equal to your monsters attack strength... Now, my turn, First I'll place a face down card. Now my Red Eyes will attack, due to the captain's effect the only monsters I can attack are it and Neo the Magic Swordsman, so I'll attack it. Now my Dragon Dwelling in the cave will destroy Neo."

6200  
3900-1000=2900

"Oh no, not my army of hotties... I'll draw, and now I have no choice but to sacrifice Field Commander Rahz to set a defence monster."

Azura sighs loudly.

"How dull, I was expecting a challenge... I'll set a monster and activate the spell card Raigeki. In case you didn't know, this card destroys every monster on your field, now I'm going to take it easy on you this turn, so you'll only have to take a direct attack from my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave. Look, I'll even put my Red Eyes into defence mode, there... feel better?"(2400def)

6200  
2900-1300=1600

"Save the sarcasm, I'll summon my Blade Knight and attack your Dragon Dwelling in the Cave... wait, why are you walking away..?"

"Because I've already won, your attack triggered my other down card; Magic Cylinder. It's basically the mirror opposite of Draining Shield, it negates your attack, but instead of me gaining the attack damage as life points... you lose it... Get it? Game over.."

Mandy falls to her knees and starts to cry.

"Get up, just because you lost doesn't give you the right to start sobbing like a three year old. How do you expect to win with a deck that has no strategy? You can't just fill a deck with a bunch of cards you think are hot and expect to win! That's pathetic!"

Azura turns and starts walking to the lecture hall with the twins.

"A little harsh there, don't ya think Azura? I mean when we first met your deck was the same..."

"That's beside the point, I was only six... and even then my deck had a strategy, just because it revolved around Rabbidragon..."

"Right, because summoning a monster like that as the basis for a deck is a great strategy..." His voice is laced with sarcasm.

"Shut up. Let's get to the dining hall I need a coffee..."

"Umm, we're in Slyfer Red dorm..."

"What?! How the hell did that happen?"

"Well Kyoko lost her entrance duel and I got a little slack on the theory... you know what I'm like with tests..." Azura frowns at him.

"That's not something to be proud of!" She sighs.

"Fine, you guys go to the red hall, I'll grab some beans and the percolator from the blue hall and I'll meet you there.."

"Ok, but I seriously doubt you'll need the percolator.."

"Just in case..." Azura says this as she walks away in the direction of the blue dining hall.

"C'mon sis lets go." The twins head to the red hall.

* * *

Slyfer Red Dining Hall

Azura walks into the dining hall carrying a percolator and a grinder in one hand and a 2 kg bag of ungrounded coffee beans in the other.  
Takumi sighs and shakes his head when he sees her, getting up he takes the grinder and the bag of beans from her.

"I thought you were joking... you realise that this is technically stealing right?"

"Nah, it hasn't left the academy. so it's all good..."

"You're such an idiot sometimes..."

Jayden walks over to the table the trio were sitting at.

"Hey Kyoko, you want a duel?"

"Yeah sure Jay, lets head outside. You guys want to come watch?"

"Sure, we've got our coffee already so I'm good."

* * *

Outside the Slyfer Red Dorm

"You can start Kyoko."

4000  
4000

"Cool, draw. I'll place 3 cards face down & end my turn"

"My turn, I'll activate Polymerization, discarding the Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, Thunder Giant attack!"

"Activate trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device. This trap sends one monster on the field back to its owners hand, say goodbye to Thunder Giant."  
Jayden sighs. "Your turn."

"I'll summon Mirage Dragon(1600atk) and attack with it."

4000  
4000-1600=2400

"I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"My move. Mirage Dragon will attack."

"You destroyed my Wroughtwiler, this card lets me draw a fusion material and a Polymerization back from the grave. Elemental Hero Clayman, now I'll summon him in defence mode (2000def) and end my turn."

"Draw. I'll sacrifice my Mirage Dragon to summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode. Your turn."

"I'll place a monster in defence mode."

"My move, Masked Dragon in defence mode(1100def) Curse of Dragon attack his face down."

"Avian's destroyed, sorry pal... My turn, I'll activate Polymerization, sacrificing the Burstinatrix in my hand and the Clayman on the field to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in attack mode(2000atk) attack the Masked Dragon!"

"Masked Dragon's destruction activates its effect and I get a dragon with 1500 attack or less to my field; Masked Dragon in defence mode(1100atk)"

"Your turn."

"I'll draw. I sacrifice my Curse of Dragon and my Masked Dragon to summon the Dark Magician!"

Kyoko's Curse of Dragon and Masked Dragon vanish and in their place, the Dark Magician appears.

"Whoa, awesome!"

"You think that's awesome, wait 'til you see this! Now I'll activate the spell card Knight's Title, tributing the Dark Magician to summon the Dark Magician Knight, when Dark Magician Knight is summoned, I can destroy one card on your field. Say goodbye to Rampart Blaster, now Dark Magician Knight, attack directly!"

4000  
2400-2500=-100

"Nice game Jay."

"Yeah, sweet duel Kyoko, that's an awesome card. Speaking of awesome cards, why'd it take ya so long to summon your Magician?"

"My opening hand was traps and level sevens, so I couldn't summon anything."

"Well then, in that case... take this."

Jayden hands over a card to Kyoko, a trap card.

"A Hero Emerges?" Kyoko reads the card aloud.

"When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card from your hand, then if it is a monster that can be normal summoned, you get to special summon it. Unfortunatly if it's not a monster it goes to the graveyard."

"Wow Jay, this is an awesome card, you sure you want to give it away like this?"

"Yeah, it's cool.. I've got a spare in my room so it won't set me back, but it'll help you out loads."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: apologies for the delayed update, I know it's been a while but sorting out the chaptering in this one's been a little more difficult than it normally is with my stories :T**

The next morning Azura heads to Shepard's office before class starts.

"How can I help you miss Kaiba?"

"Chancellor Shepard, I'd like your permission to move into the Slyfer Red dorm."

"I can understand your reasoning for this, I know from your father that you and the Mutou twins are old friends, unfortunatly if you do this your rank will be dropped too."

"That doesn't matter to me, I already know I'm a good duelist."

"That's a good point, but are you certain this is your decision? If you change your mind you'll have to work your way back up the ranks..."

"I get it, but I'm not going to change my mind."

"Alright then, I'll have the staff move your things during class."

* * *

Lecture hall.

Chancellor Shepard walks into the hall from the teachers entrance.

"Students, allow me to introduce you to some transfer students that have just arrived. I'd like to introduce; Axel Brodey, Jesse Anderson, Adrian Gecko and Jim. They were also joined by a new teacher; Professor Viper."

"Thank you chancellor. Now to start off my first lesson, I'm going to give you all an item I like to call a Bio-band, these bracelets will allow us to record your stats as you duel to see how well you cope with the stress of dueling."

_Stress of dueling? if dueling stresses you then you're not doing it right..._ Azura thinks to herself, unknowingly mirroring Takumi and Kyoko's thoughts.

"To start it off lets have a duel, one of you Slyfers can duel one of the Obelisks. You there, up the back. and... lets have that boy over there."  
He points at Takumi and an obelisk student at the back of the room.

* * *

"You can start slacker."

4000  
4000

"Right. One card face down, one defence monster. Your move."

"Draw, I summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki, his effect lets me special summon Six Samurai - Yaichi from my hand. Now Yaichi's effect will destroy your trap card. That's it for my turn since Yaichi can't attack the turn he uses his effect."

"Right, my turn. I sacrifice my face down monster to summon the Dark Magician Girl. Now I'll activate Sage's Stone allowing me to special summon a Dark Magician from my hand, then I'll activate Thousand Knives, as long as I have a Dark Magician on the field, he can use this little magic trick to destroy one of your monsters. I think I'll have him target Kageki and then attack Yaichi, I'll also direct attack with Dark Magician Girl."

Her deck spirit smiles and waves at him as she returns to her position on the field. "Thank's Mana" he mutters as his opponent takes his turn.

4000  
800

"I draw, and defend with a monster, your move."

"I draw, now by sacrificing the Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician from my field I can special summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Then I'll normal summon Magicians Valkyria. Attack your defence monster with the Sorcerer then attack you directly with Valkyria for game."

Suddenly a massive flash fills the room and the class is transported to an unknown location. They find themselves surrounded by duel monsters, an army of Dark World monsters.

* * *

Fortress of Bronn, Mad King of Dark World.

Kyoko looks around. Dark place, I can't see anything...

"Hey, anyone here?"

"Kyoko? That you?"

"Azura?"

"Yeah, anyone else?"

"Yeah, I'm here too."

"Taki? Thank god!"

Azura rushes to Takumi's side and hugs him.

"Enough of this insolence, you stand before the Supreme King, you will be silent!" Takumi sees the Chaos Sorcerer standing in a doorway, flanked by the Skilled Dark and Skilled White Magician's.

"Where's your precious king! I see only a poser and his two flunkies."

"Azura, don't piss off the duel spirit that can banish shit..."

"Screw pissing him off, I'm set to duel him. You'll pay for capturing us coward. Stand and fight!"

Chaos Sorcerer readies his deck.

"I'll start, Summon Dragon Dwelling in the Cave. Then I'll banish him to special summon the Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. I place a face down card and end my turn."

"I summon the Skilled White Magician, place three cards face down and end my turn." Skilled White Magician walks over to the field.

"I draw and end."

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior use his effect to destroy your face down card and end my turn."

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, set 2 cards, activate Raigeki and attack with Red Eyes."

"I activate the effect of Kuriboh, by discarding him I take no damage. I draw, set a monster and end."

"Red eyes, destroy his defence."

"I set a card and end."

"I summon Axe Dragonute and attack with him, switch red eyes to defence and end."

4000  
2000

"I draw end."

"I'll use the Red Eye's special ability to special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand! Your move."

"I draw. I summon Aqua Madoor, activate my face down Magical Dimension."

"I activate Magic Jammer. By discarding a card I negate your card."

"Fine, then I'll activate a second one, sacrificing my Madoor I can summon a Dark Magician to the field and equip it with Magic Formula, Dimension's effect destroys your Red Eyes."

"I draw. Activate stray lambs and switch my monsters to defence mode."

"I set a monster and activate Diffusion Wave Motion by paying 1000 damage I can attack each monster once."

"Your attack on Blue-Eyes triggers my Draining Shield trap card."

7200  
1000

"I draw, place a card face down and switch my monster to attack mode."

"I draw Set a monster and end my turn."

"I play another face down card and end."

"I draw."

"Your draw triggers my compulsory evacuation device."

"I gain 1000 for the destruction of Magic Formula which is destroyed when Dark Magician returns to my hand."

7200  
2000

"I'll sacrifice my face down monsters to summon Buster Blader. He gains 500 for every dragon on your field and in your grave(4100atk)"

"I'll activate lightning vortex to destroy your buster blader, Blue-Eyes attack directly."

The Chaos Sorcerer explodes into a ball of light.

"Now, tell me what happened to the rest of our class, where's everyone else!?"

"Gone, the only ones left are the ones with silly hair, we can't find them yet."

"Silly hair?"

Skilled dark and skilled white magician's cower in fear at the blue eyes duelist, answering her question fearfully.

"The one with the dark blue hair and black coat, the grey haired one in the white suit, and the small blue haired one in the silly yellow jacket."

"Nothing about the red coated boy with hair like a Kuriboh?" Takumi steps forward and poses the question to the skilled dark magician.

"The only one with hair like a Kuriboh that I've ever seen is the supreme king himself..."

the three friends share a look. "Jayden's the king, how long were we unconcious?"

"Longer than any of our other captives..."

"Let us go, friend of Mahad, and we will let you leave with your life."

"You know Mahad?"

"Personally." The spirit of the Dark Magician appears from Kyoko's deck.

"Mahad! I knew not who these people were, forgive me..."

"Let them go, and tell us where the king is and you will be forgiven."

"The king is in his tower. Northwest of here."

The trio run out the door, Mahad vanishing as they do so.

**A/N: I know that the spirits of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are new appearances, but I had no real way to work them on before now as Kyoko's the one that speaks with Mahad most frequently and Taki to Mana so until now there wasn't much need for their spirits.**


End file.
